


Vallis Nocte

by Aspiring_Actor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is a Nerd, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a Dork, Cecil rambles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Marriage, Latin, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Smut, Switch Carlos, Tattooed Cecil, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Voice Kink, cecil has a dirty mouth, switch Cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_Actor/pseuds/Aspiring_Actor
Summary: "Let's get married.""Okay."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love is hard, especially when in a zany town under constant observation. Carlos knows this all too well. But, he and Cecil love each other more than anything, so surely they can handle it.Right?********Author's Note:I am going through and revising the wording of certain parts but the premise is still the same. This may not be updated frequently, but I will try my best!********





	1. Nocte Nuptius

It is a cold desert night. The sand scented wind carries the soft howl of a wolf through the window of a softly lit bedroom and to the lovers lying in the bed. After a stressful day at the station, Carlos had helped Cecil “relax.”

“I mean, how dare Intern Maureen say Khoshek is not that cute? Who gave her the right?” Cecil chided. Of course, Carlos couldn’t respond, as his mouth was full. “And then she filed a complaint! With station management! I heard them groaning ominously outside the door while I was doing my show. The nerve! When I-”

“Cecil, babe, I love you, and you know I love your voice, but shut up and let me give you a blowjob,” Carlos demanded, pulling off of Cecil with a pop. Cecil opened his mouth to answer, but then thought better of it and nodded. Satisfied, Carlos took all of him in his mouth and rendered the Voice of Night Vale speechless.

Now, they lay silent in their queen sized bed, snuggled together beneath the violet cotton sheets. With Cecil’s head on his chest, Carlos began to wonder what the future will hold. Will their passion fade with time? Or will it burn as an eternal flame? It’s been five years since their first date, and Carlos likes to think that, if anything, their love was stronger now. But what if a few years from now, loving each other will feel like an obligation? What if Cecil prefers Earl’s delicious cooking to his vaguely interesting science? Carlos doesn’t want to lose Cecil. That’s when he says it.

“Let’s get married.”

He had just wanted to feel how the words would taste in his mouth, how they would sit in the air. He thought Cecil was sleeping.

“Okay,” Cecil replies. Carlos can feel the soft curve of his mouth against his chest turn upward. “I’d like that. I’d like waking up to you every morning, the sunlight bathing your skin in a dark honey, and falling asleep with you at night, having exhausting ourselves after being caught in the throes of passion, oh, yes, my perfect Carlos, I would very much like to marry you!” He ends his ramblings by kissing Carlos.

In the midst of the radio host's enthusiasm, Carlos hears Cecil’s thoughts, which he can’t seem to find a scientific explanation for, but it only happens when Cecil orgasms or feels something very strongly. Carlos doesn’t complain because Cecil can be really endearing.

_This is a Collision_

_Of bodies_

_Of Worlds_

_Of universes_

_I’m holding the most precious thing_

_Carlos_

_Wonderful, sweet, perfect Carlos_

_My world_

_My comfort_

_My scientist_

_My Lover._

Cecil makes his way down Carlos's, leaving soft kisses and hickeys in his wake. He bites down on Carlos's carotid artery, coming dangerously close to breaking the skin. Carlos gasps and instinctively withdraws, gasping. However, Cecil follows him, growling. His third eye opens, glowing a dull mulberry.

Carlos loves the attention, he really does, but he feels his eyelids growing heavy. He had spent all day at the lab, running extensive experiments. It's just him now; everyone else had left. "Cecil, baby, let's just go to sleep right now, okay?" He suggests, gently pushing him away.

Cecil frowns, "Okay." His violet eyes grow a bit dull, but go unnoticed by Carlos.

Carlos pulls Cecil close and they fall asleep together that night, excited for the prospect of the future.

~~~

They spend the next few months planning their wedding. Cecil insists they get married in the winter, as “the chance of getting sucked into the void is significantly less in the colder months!” They also forego inviting Carlos’s parents. There is a slight chance they’ll get stuck, and, despite Cecil’s protests, Carlos doubts they’ll appreciate Night Vale as much as he does.

After almost a year of preparation, the day is finally here. Carlos eagerly waits for Cecil to walk down the aisle. Erika, the angels that certainly do not exist but are definitely here, volunteered to officiate the wedding. They murmur something to Carlos as he looks out at the crowd. Everyone from Night Vale is here. Pamela Winschel, Hiram McDaniels, even the Glow Cloud is here. Carlos begins to feel nervous. He pulls at the collar of his charcoal button up and pushes his glasses up.

His attention is drawn to the doors as they suddenly open. Carlos watches as his team of scientists walks down the aisle with Cecil’s friends. He glares at Albert, who tries to inconspicuously collect a sample of the mucus on Cecil’s sister’s tentacles.

Then, he sees Cecil.

Time stops.

Well, knowing Night Vale, it probably did.

Carlos can’t help but tear up a little as he watches this beautiful being he’s going to spend the rest of his life with, this amazingly fantastical creature, walk down the aisle of promise. His hair, his beautiful, platinum hair, blows softly as he quickened his pace. God, he looks so excited. That wonderful smile, showing off those scarily sexy sharp canines. He looks so proper in his wine-colored suit. Carlos can’t wait to rip it off of him later.

Cecil arrives at the altar and steps up to meet Carlos. They lock eyes. Carlos notices that Cecil isn’t wearing his arctic colored contacts; His natural magenta eyes are shining.

They giggle at each other all throughout the service. When Erika says “You may kiss the husband,” Cecil pulls Carlos close and brushes his lips gently against Carlos’s. “I love you,” He whispers. Carlos mutters back, “I love you too.” Then, Cecil looks up at him, all three eyes full of mischief.

Tonight’s going to be _so_ much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting on AO3, so please forgive any formatting mistakes.   
> Chapter titles are in Latin, so I will be providing translations in the endnotes :)  
> Valllis Nocte- Night Vale  
> Nocte Nuptius- Night Marriage


	2. Noctem Passionis

 

The door swings open, hitting the wall with a bang. The spiders under the rug scutter away as Carlos carries Cecil bridal style up the stairs of the entrance hall. Using his foot, Carlos kicks the door close whilst holding Cecil close. “I am going to wreck you,” he claims, nibbling Cecil’s earlobes, “I’ll have you screaming.”

“Is that your hypothesis,  _ Professor _ Carlos?”

Carlos groans. “Fuck yes.” In his excitement, he almost trips over a fold in a poorly placed rug. Why would Cecil place a carpet right in front of the stairs to the second floor?

Cecil growls in frustration, “Hurry up!” and begins unbuttoning Carlos’s maroon vest. He gives up halfway through and starts sucking on Carlos’s collarbone. 

Carlos chuckles. He sets Cecil on the bed softly, kissing the top of his head. Cecil looks up at him. Those innocent magenta eyes send a pang of arousal through Carlos. He tackles Cecil, kickin off his shoes in the process. He slides down Cecil’s body, tracing the lines of his body with his fingers. When Carlos reaches the waistband of his dark purple pants, he unbuttons them and pulls them down with him. He unties Cecil’s childish Skechers Twinkle-Toes that Carlos has learned to love and tosses them near the closet. He then throws the pants near there, but they disappear mid air. He places tender kisses on all of Cecil’s toes, determined to adore his whole body. He kisses his way up his leg, sucking hickeys into Cecil’s sensitive calves.

“Oh, Carlos!” He moans, throwing his head back. “You’re such an adulator! Oh, God! You naughty scientist, making me squeal the name of an illegal deity. You’ll need to be punished.” He make a move to sit up, but Carlos places a hand on his chest to stop him. He notices that while he was lavishing his lower body, Cecil had unbuttoned his shirt and thrown it off. “Later,” he insists, “Let me worship you.”

As he makes his way up Cecil’s leg, Carlos bites and nips at the inside of his thighs, leaving marks that’ll last for at least a week. The closer he got to his cock, the more Cecil squirmed. “Carlos,” he whimpers. Carlos hovers over the head of his dick for a moment, watching him tense in anticipation. 

Then, he licks a line from his pelvis to his naval, his tongue briefly circling his belly button before he trails his way to Cecil’s nipples. He bites at one while he fiddles with the other with his fingers, relishing in Cecil’s beautiful noises. He laves over the reddened one with his tongue to soothe it, and then switches his ministrations to the other one. Carlos moves on, dipping his tongue in Cecil’s suprasternal notch. He nibbles his way up the neck and to a jawline that could cut diamonds. He latches on and sucks a bruise that is visible from ten feet away. He wants all of Night Vale, especially Earl Harlan, to know that Cecil is officially his. 

He’s startled out of his thoughts as Cecil slides his hands through his hair. He leans into the touch, smiling softly. Cecil finishes the task he started earlier, unbuttoning Carlos's vest, smiling as his  scientist peppers his shoulder with kisses. He slides the vest off of his shoulders, along with his own suit jacket,  and throws them across the room. He unbuttons those restricting pants and reach into them, taking Carlos's cock in his hands.    
"Carlos," he says,"I can't wait to take you." He kisses Carlos passionately, whilst slowly stroking Carlos into a mess of of undignified noises, eyes squeezed shut. "Cecil," he whimpers, "not like this."

He removes his husband's hands and takes off his pants and boxers. He pulls Cecil's purple boxer briefs off of him and flips him over. Massaging his buttocks, Carlos begins to ramble.    
"When I came into this city, I thought that maybe I might find an interesting pet. And I did! And I fell in love with him.  Never in my wildest dreams did I think a being so pure and fascinating as you existed>" He reaches into the bedside table and pulls put the lube. He gathers some on his finger and begins working Cecil open.    
"I love you, Cecil Baldwin. And I love this town. And I love those obscene noises you're making." Carlos chuckles and kisses a line up Cecil's back, a kiss for each vertebrate. He sucks on a sensitive part of his neck as he adds another finger, waiting until Cecil's wince softens to scissor him open.  When he feels like Cecil has gotten used to the stretch, he adds another finger, playing in Cecil's hair to relax him. He would stroke Cecil, but, when he bottoms, Cecil insists on trying to come untouched. It usually doesn't work, but when it does, it's intense. When Cecil begins rocking back to meet his fingers, Carlos infers he's ready. He pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock with Cecil's entrance. Stroking himself a few times, he slowly slides in. Carlos groans as Cecil greedily takes all of Carlos inside him. When there's no more take, he waits for Cecil to readjust.    
After a minute or two, the radio host shifts his hips and looks back at Carlos, giving him a small nod.    
Carlos pulls back until only the head of his dick is in Cecil, and thrusts forward. He repeats this over and over and over, until Cecil is yelping, begging for more. He grins as Cecil lowers his head, curving his back, causing Carlos to hit that spot, that "right there, do it again" spot. He watches with an inquisitive eye as the tattooed tentacles on Cecil's back take on a life of their own, writhing much like the man they belong to.    
"Just..Just a bit more, Carlos! Oh, Carlos! Yes, please, again!" Cecil pants. Carlos grips his hips and thrusts in deeper. Cecil comes with Carlos's name on his lips.    
The feeling of Cecil clenching around him as he was sent over the edge into a wave of ecstasy almost pushed Carlos over that same edge. With a few more final thrusts, Carlos was tumbling down a hill of euphoria, each wave more intense than the last.    
Once he's finished, Carlos pulls out. Cecil flips over, facing him.    
"That was amazing," he declares, grinning.   
The curious scientist studies Cecil sharper than usual teeth with an inquisitive gaze. There are many things he doesn't know about this world, this town, and even his husband. But, he does know this.    
"I love you."   
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut to the end, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Noctem Passionis- Night of Passion


End file.
